


Skip The Parts About Resurrection

by Kojont



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Past Underage, Religion Kink, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kojont/pseuds/Kojont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dixons read the Bible once. It was hot. They should do it again, really.</p><p>Set somewhere just before the first episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skip The Parts About Resurrection

"Remember when dad made us read the Bible?"

Daryl glanced at his brother sitting by the fire. The light flickered on his tanned face and made it difficult to make out Merle's expressions.

"Uhuh", Daryl mumbled and turned back to his whittling.

"He made us read it out loud, sittin' in that armchair near the fireplace, drinkin' whisky. And he kept askin' us: 'what does it mean'. You remember? 'What does it mean? But what does it _mean_?'"

"Yeah. I remember", Daryl complied with a quiet voice, keeping his eyes on his pocket knife.

"Fucking asshole", Merle muttered and ripped a few dozen pages off the book he was holding. Daryl stole a glance at the cover. It wasn't even a Bible so he wondered what had brought up the memory. "You were always better at it than me."

Merle was waiting for an eye-contact, so Daryl gave him one. He didn't say anything, though.

"Ya always knew what that shit was about too. Always knew how to read... between the lines." Merle crumpled the pages in his hands and tossed them to the fire with a sour look on his face. "Some faggot steals a donkey or a camel or some shit like that and you saw a story about forgiveness or family values. While I was figurin' out what the fuck was a camel."

"Don't remember that", Daryl admitted and started to make another arrow. He didn't like the direction the discussion was headed. Anything involving dad was always unsettling anyway, even without Merle starting to compare them.

"Yeah. You were small. But smart. Smart as fuck", Merle mumbled, deep in his thought now. It took several minutes for him to come back. When he did, he just cast a quick, lopsided grin at Daryl and tossed the rest of the book into the fire. There was a hint of past in his eyes, the hurt and pain their father had caused. It would've been a good moment to talk about it, to get even some of it off their chest. But of course that didn't happen. They didn't whine about shit like that.

"Remember the porn parts?" Daryl asked with a grin. A sure way to take Merle's thoughts off from whatever shit he had been dwelling in.

There was only a second's hesitation, before a wide smile crept on to Merle's face. "Yeah... Hey yeah! There was that one... That one, about some chick who banged a whole town or something?"

"Yeah", Daryl grinned. "She did some fucking army of horsemen or something." Daryl laughed out loud about the memory. They had been curled up in their own beds at night and once Daryl had started to read the verses out loud, Merle had sprinted up and called him a fucking liar. But the text had been there and with wide eyes Merle had sat on the foot of Daryl's bed and ushered him to continue reading. They had giggled like girls for words like “bosoms” or “genitals”.

Merle wasn't laughing. When Daryl glanced at him, he was staring right back with an expressionless face.

“What?” Daryl asked.

“There were even better ones. Remember?” Merle asked quietly from the other side of the fire.

Daryl sneered, keeping his eyes on his hands, even though he knew exactly what his brother meant. The memories hit him like a tidal wave. “That didn't have nothing to do with the text. You weren't even listening then”, he mumbled.

"Don't matter”, Merle shrugged. He kept staring at Daryl for far too long. “That was good", Merle sighed quietly. "Wasn't it?"

Daryl shrugged, even though that was more like a lie. Of course it had been good. It had always been good and it still was.

"We should do that again."

Daryl laughed quietly and tried to come up with an answer. "Ain't got a Bible."

Merle smiled back at him, looked like he chewed something invisible for a second and stood up. "If I get one, will you read it to me?"

Daryl lifted his gaze up to his brother and jerked his head. It wasn't a nod, but it wasn't a shrug either. Whatever it was, it was good enough for Merle. The older brother left the spot and soon Daryl heard him speaking to the other members of the group.

**

As Merle crawled into their tent that night, he looked like he had just shot a hundred walkers. He held up a thick black book in his hand and his face was beaming.

"You did _not_ find one", Daryl groaned and propped himself up on his elbows. He had been ready to go to sleep already.

"And behold, as it was a miracle", Merle grinned and tossed the book on top of Daryl's stomach.

Daryl picked the Bible up lazily and stared at the cover. The book was heavy as hell and it stank like mold. "I don't even remember what part it was. There's tons of pages here."

"Then just find sumthing else”, Merle grinned and ripped off his clothes. Once there were only the cargo pants left, he laid down next to Daryl and sneaked his hand under the blankets to caress his chest. “Just want to hear you read it.”

Daryl elbowed his brother to get some room to move and turned to his side, his back towards Merle. He placed the Bible to the ground and started flipping the pages. Merle pressed himself against his back and his hand snaked around Daryl's upper body. Daryl chuckled lowly as he felt the hard cock against his ass. “You really wouldn't need any of this shit.”

Merle hummed, his stubble scratching the back of Daryl's neck. “Just read.”

Daryl squinted at the tiny text and scanned it, trying to find whatever it was that would please Merle. None of it made any sense, so he just stopped at a random spot and cleared his throat. Merle's hand was still, with only his fingers drawing small circles on Daryl's stomach. It was nice and calm, he had to admit that.

“ _While Peter and John were speaking to the people, the priests, the captain of the temple, and the Sadducees came to them, much annoyed because they were teaching the people and proclaiming that in Jesus there is the resurrection of the dead._ ”

Merle's fingers stopped moving. “Seriously?” the man grunted. “That's the thing you want to read about?”

Daryl flipped few hundred pages backwards immediately. “Sorry”, he mumbled and started to flip the pages again. It took some time to find a verse that wasn't about someone's destruction or judgement or the suffering of the whole mankind. “Oh.”

“Wha?” Merle grunted, clearly getting frustrated for the lack of action.

“I think I found it”, Daryl said and scanned the text with his eyes. He chuckled and flipped few pages back.

Merle's head rose above Daryl's shoulder as he peeked at the book. “The same thing?”

“I guess”, Daryl said with a grin. “Didn't recall it was this sappy, though.”

“Well, read it!” Merle nudged Daryl's shoulder.

“ _Let him kiss me with the kisses of his mouth. For your love is better than wine, your anointing oils are fragrant, your name is perfume poured out; therefore the maidens love you._ ” Daryl stopped there with a grin and waited for the reaction.

“Wow”, Merle muttered. “That's some faggoty shit right there.”

Skipping few of the verses, Daryl continued from the verse he knew they both remembered. “ _Upon my bed at night I sought him whom my soul loves; I sought him, but found him not; I called him, but he gave no answer._ ”

Merle let out a low growl. “Is that..?”

“Yeah”, Daryl answered. “That's the part where you started.”

Merle chuckled lightly and Daryl could feel the man push his hand in his cargo pants. Just like he had done back then, sitting at the foot of Daryl's bed and watching him read. He had stared into Daryl's eyes, slid his hand into his jeans and started to slowly wank off. Daryl's mouth had dropped open, but he hadn't had the balls to say or do anything. He had just continued reading.

“ _I will rise now and go about the city, in the streets and in the squares; I will seek him whom my soul loves. I sought him, but found him not._ ”

Merle's hand was moving against Daryl's back and the man let out a low grunting sound. Daryl kept thinking about the first time this had happened. How he had glanced at his brother every now and then and how Merle had opened his jeans. He had been rock hard, just like he was now as the cargo pants came off.

“ _The sentinels found me, as they went about in the city. 'Have you seen him whom my soul loves?' Scarcely had I passed them, when I found him whom my soul loves. I held him and would not let him go until I brought him into my mother's house, and into the chamber of her that conceived me._ ”

Merle's hand left his crotch just like back then. It was easier now, to just slip his hand around him and take a hold of his cock. Not like back then, when Merle had been forced to sit up and move towards Daryl. The reading had paused as Merle's hands started to unzip Daryl's pants. The quiet and unconvincing pleas to stop had had no effect and Merle had sneaked his hand in.

“Go on”, he had said. Then and now. Daryl kept reading, this time more clearly than back then. Without the need to gasp and sigh at the every new feeling Merle's hand had brought. Tonight he was whispering the words with confident, knowing that nothing bad was going to happen. That it was going to be all good.

After few verses, Daryl grinned and craned his head towards Merle's. “ _Your lips are like a crimson thread, and your mouth is lovely._ ”

Merle chuckled at his words. He didn't show any hesitation as he pulled the blankets away and pressed Daryl on his back. The touch of the warm mouth on his cock was just as blinding as it had been. Merle didn't do shit like this often and it took Daryl by surprise just how good it felt.

“Jesus!” Daryl hissed and grabbed Merle by his shoulder.

Merle stopped for a second. “I don't think he's starrin' in this one”, he said with a grin and let his tongue move slowly along Daryl's length. “Go on.”

Daryl forced his eyes open and took the Bible in his hand. He had lost the verse he was in, so he just continued where ever, reading some shit about gazelles, cinnamon and ravished hearts. Merle's hand reached back to his own cock, which he started pumping with haste.

They were in the same exact position. Daryl halfway sitting with spread legs, Merle's head bobbing up and down. Tonight it wasn't their father's interruption they had to fear, but the walkers. The tent canvas giving them as much privacy as the cardboard walls of their childhood home.

Feeling the end nearing, Daryl flipped the page and glanced at the text. He placed his hand on Merle's head. “ _O that you were like a brother to me, who nursed at my mother's breast. If I met you outside, I would kiss you, and no one would despise me_ ”, he said with heavy breaths. Merle moved up, replaced his mouth with his hand and reached up to kiss him.

“Let it come”, Merle whispered into his mouth and Daryl wrapped his arm tightly around his brother. Daryl came as strong as he had the first time, biting his teeth into Merle's shoulder, the corners of his eyes burning. Merle held him still in his tight embrace and this time too ended up finishing himself off. “That's it, lil' brother, that's it.” His heavy hand was petting Daryl's sweat soaked hair.

 

Merle fell asleep as soon as his head hit the ground. Daryl watched him for awhile, before turning his eyes back to the Bible.

“ _Set me as a seal upon your heart, as a seal upon your arm; for love is strong as death, passion fierce as the grave. Its flashes are flashes of fire, a raging flame._ ”

A harsh shove hit Daryl's back.

“Shuddup and sleep. You need to be sharp tomorrow. We have to hunt food for those faggots.”


End file.
